


Spiderwoman Serket

by SelenaEstella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, the amazing spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is VRISKA SERKET</p><p>You are currently having the TIME OF YOUR LIFE.</p><p>Oneshots from this crazy fic-verse. No current update schedule, not following a continuous story line but rather bits from the thing as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.

Your name is VRISKA SERKET.

Well, it isn’t. Not technically. As in, that isn’t the name that was scrawled on your birth certificate. The name scrawled on your birth certificate is VERITY CIRCUIT, but that name is stupid and dumb, so you made up your own. VIRSKA SERKET is also a good alias because you DO NOT want people to find out what you ARE DOING or what you HAVE DONE.

But that is beside the point.

The point is that you are VRISKA SERKET and that you are currently having THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE.

You cling effortlessly to the top of a skyscraper, breathing in the clear, clean air of the sky. The lower levels are polluted but up here, above the clouds, the air is pure and sweet. The city is spread out beneath you like a maze of concrete and mental, visible through the gaps in the thick, heavy cloud that chokes it from above, and everything in it looks small and insignificant. You are on top of the world, beholding God’s creation (not that you actually _believe_ in Him), and everything feels completely perfect. You were _born_ to watch from the rooftops as the people hurry past, all yours prey upon when _ever_ you choose!

It has been TWO WHOLE WEEKS since the mishap at the weird laboratory resulted in the death of Aradia Megido, the paralysation of Tavros Nitram’s legs, the disbandment of both Band Charge and Crew Scourge, and an interesting bite from a mutated spider upon the back of your neck caused some of the weirdest shit of your life so far to happen. You seem to be finally getting the hang of these powers to the point of being able to scale the highest building in Alternia City.

 _Fuck_ yes!

Admittedly, things were not too pretty at first. For one thing, your incredibly keen senses, awesome as they were, did nothing to help you sleep at night. But, after the initial freak out over how things kept on sticking to you and working out how to hide the fact that your left eye has developed seven extra pupils, you managed to get a hold over it.

And now look at what you can do. Shooting web from your hands is as easy as breathing. Climbing vertical surfaces presents no challenge. And you can jump so far it feels like _flying_.

Sure, it didn’t come free – you lost people, lost your gang – but you can deal with that. It is _so totally worth it._

Without a second thought you jump. The fall makes your stomach lurch and your heart begin to hammer. Adrenalin fills your body, pumping through your veins and you can’t resist a _whoop!_ of excitement as you fall through the clouds, twist, and shoot your webbing. The jerk in your arm isn’t painful anymore and you swing with practiced ease. You feel as if you were _born_ to do this!

People on the streets below look up and stare. Cars screech to a halt, people shout as your swing by, and yet more people pour out onto the street, cameras flashing as you pass. Behind your mask you smile. They are looking at _you_ , you’re _famous_ , the media is going _crazy_ and it’s all over _you!_ You, Vriska Serket, are queen of the streets. The cops can try all they like but they will _never_ catch you, _never_ pull you down!

For what is maybe the first time in your life, you are feeling truly alive. You are the Spider Pirate of the Alternia skies motherfucker.

But back to business. The fridge won’t fill itself with all the food your gluttonous pig of a mother stuffs herself with each day, the wallets won’t fill themselves with the cash said mother insists you spend, and your own cache of riches won’t grow any bigger, either…

You’ve been meaning to get a new iPod, too...


	2. Acidic Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg it's another one.
> 
> I can't promise regular update on this thing, or s consistent story line, but sometimes the urge to write something for this ridiculous fic-verse takes me over and it's hard not to eheheh
> 
> Now featuring Terezi >:]

‘…Teresa?’ you say dumbly. You hear the click of disapproving teeth and the shadows seem to shift dangerously.

‘ _Terezi_ ,’ she snaps, with a perfect _‘get it right, bitch’_ tone. ‘ _Terezi Pyrope_. But of course we can always trust you to say the least intelligent thing at the worst possible moment, _Verity_.’

‘Vriska,’ you correct automatically, and are met by another snap of jaws.

‘You see?’ she says, ‘new names, same people. Same _undercover_ people. Stop flinging important information around like confetti. Enemies are _everywhere_.’ You are beginning to notice something distinctly off about her voice – not it’s sound exactly, but the intonation, the _way_ she says the words. Terezi sounds… too alert, even for her. Too tightly strung. Over-wound.

And why won’t she step into the goddamn light?

You want to see her. You honestly do. Sure, your last meeting with her involved you splashing red acidic dye in her face, and maybe she doesn’t look too pretty after that… but you’ve still been friends with her for most of your life!

Plus, you’d like to be able to read her body language. Not that you really could before, but maybe something will have changed, what with your new eye and all…

‘I’ve been tracking you for a while, Vriska,’ Terezi continues, voice crisp and hard. ‘Examining your exploits… following your progress in the world of criminals.’ You smirk.

‘Really, Terezi? I must say I’m touched! I didn’t know you cared!’ Terezi hisses. _Actually hisses_ , like a snake, long, harsh, drawn-out. Belatedly you realize that this probably isn’t the best time to be joking around.

‘You were always the worst,’ Terezi whispers. ‘Out of all them, the foes we faced and those on our side… you lacked _all_ morals, used the dirtiest methods… I don’t know why I didn’t see it before…’ Suddenly, she laughs. The sound sends shivers down your spine, makes your toes curl. It is a high, cold cackle.

…Just what are you up against here?

 _And you don’t have a fucking gun_.

Terezi suddenly stops laughing. ‘Don’t find it funny, Vriska?’ she snarls playfully. ‘But of course you don’t! Silly me, I haven’t even shows you yet!’

Finally, and without a sound, she slips out into the light.

At first everything is normal. She looks different, sure – shiny black leather, wow that’s pretty tacky, and a cane clutched behind her with a red dragon head at one end. Her boots are red too, that’s one thing that hasn’t changed; another is her smile, still defying the laws of facial structure in a wicked shark-toothed grin.

She’s wearing those red glasses too, and behind them you can just about see the traces of acid burns.

You’re starting to feel kinda guilty about that, although it wasn’t _your_ fault she decided to pick a fight she couldn’t win…

Then, she raises a hand and removed her glasses.

 _Holy shit_.

The scarring is worse than you’d thought, covering most of her face, but that isn’t what shocks you the most: what shocks you the most is that her eyes are a solid blood red.

No pupils.

 _She’s blind_.

It’s stupid to be surprised really – because what were you expecting? You threw _acid_ in her _face_ , you _heard_ her screams, _saw_ her with both hands over her ruined eyes… this was _intentional_.

…So why are you so shocked?

Terezi places the end of her cane on the floor, each movement sharp, precise and deadly. She takes a step forward and you instinctively take one back. She can’t see you, and while your vision isn’t perfect even with correction you do at least _have_ all your senses and a cool seven-pupil eyen anyway so—

‘Aradia is alive,’ Terezi growls, ‘but maybe it’d be better is she wasn’t! Tavros can’t walk, neither of their families can afford the medical care that would fix this _and you know it!_ …Give me a reason why I shouldn’t avenge their livelihoods, Vriska.’ You open your mouth, then close it again. She’s serious. She’s serious, and… you need more time than this to think of a good reason.

‘Time is up. Too late to run,’ Terezi mutters, almost to herself. You are suddenly very, very nervous.

‘C’mon, Terezi,’ you try to say casually, but your voice shakes and your smile falters. ‘We’re friends, right? Scourge sisters! You gonna throw all that away?’ But you already know she will. And honestly, what would _you_ do in her situation? Neither of you are stupid or suicidal enough to remains friends with someone who blinded them.

Terezi isn’t smiling: her expression has become cold and steely. She isn’t enjoying this anymore.

‘We have history,’ she admits. ‘But you see, Vriska… _justice_ … is blinder than I am.’

And then she moves.

She moves so fast that you barely even see her coming.

And that is fucking fast.

She twists her cane and you don’t see the blade, just hear the sharp _shing!_ of metal and see the flash of light on steel a split second before it strikes.

Distantly, you hear yourself scream.

But all you can focus on, for a second that takes up an age, is the blinding pain from the now-stump of your left arm where Terezi’s foil cut cleanly through the flesh, straight through the bone, and rendered you without a limb.

The ex-appendage drops to the floor with the sickening smack of flesh hitting something hard. You yourself are half-blinded by tears, but somehow you see her next strike coming, manage to move before you can lose anything more.

But blood is pouring from the stump of your arm, the strange almost-not-red that it became after the bite, and while it is certainly flowing slower than a normal human’s would you _know_ instinctively that your healing abilities aren’t enough, that you could die actually _die here_ if you don’t get out soon and stop the blood from flowing.

Terezi is blind. You must remember that. She can hear well of course and she has a cane to feel but she is _blind_ and you can use that to your advantage.

You manage to dodge her other swings – she’s trying to _kill_ you, Jesus Christ – and then (thank Moses and Jesus and Allah and Buddha) she leaves an opening in the direction of the door. You go for a roll, biting back a whimper of pain, and juuuuuuuust about make it. You stumble as you stand but there’s no time to wait for the stars to clear – you run.

You have to.

And behind you, Terezi is screaming at the top of her lungs (and pitch): ‘ _You can’t run forever, Vriska Serket! I know who you are! I know where you live! I KNOW YOU ARE WEAK!_ ’

You just run. Fucking Hell. That didn’t go how you wanted it to at all!

Thank _fuck_ that Zahhak still owes you a favour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red acidic dye feels a little weak to me but I want to keep things as HS-canon as possible so yeah.


End file.
